Natural slate tiles may be used as roofing shingles or siding tiles. These tiles are often hand-split from larger sheets or blocks of slate and may require specialized tools and expert craftspeople. Slate shingles provide enhanced aesthetics as a roofing material. Other natural stone or manufactured stone materials may be used to create similar roofing tiles.